The present invention refers to a device for the extraction of forged details.
More particularly, the present invention refers to a device for the extraction of forged details, particularly but not exclusively suitable to be used for the extraction of forged details from the matrix of machines for the production of said details.
As a second object, the present invention refers to an extraction unit comprising the device for the extraction of the forged details.
As a further object, the present invention refers to a machine for the production of said forged details.
It is known that, in a machine for the production of forged details, the length adjustment of the product shank and the adjustment of the extraction stroke of the device extracting the product after the forging are to be provided. These adjustments are independently carried out by very expensive chain kinematics motions which require long adjusting times and therefore they are expensive both for intervention and adjusting costs and for the relevant downtime.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device for the extraction of forged details and solve the above-mentioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, these and other aims will result from the following description and are obtained by a device for the extraction of forged details; a driving device; a command device and an adjusting device of the extraction length wherein said adjusting device connects the extraction length with the one of the product to be extracted.